A nos moments perdus
by Lily All-I-Want
Summary: "Au début, il n'y avais que moi. Puis il y a eu Fred." Angelina Johnson se souvient de sa relation avec Fred Weasley. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose a une fin...


Au début, il n'y avais que moi. Puis il y a eu Fred.

Je me souviens des sourires qu'il me lançait dans les couloirs lorsque nous nous croisions. De l'aisance avec laquelle il se faisait accepter, des blagues qu'il proférait. De mes sentiments de petite fille, des mes joues rouges de gêne. De nos premières années, lorsque nous ne nous connaissions pas encore suffisamment.

Je me souviens de ses farces et de ses rires. Des quatre-cents coups avec son jumeau. De ses fines réparties lorsqu'un professeur se montrait trop insistant. De la première fois qu'il m'a offert une friandise et que j'ai finit la semaine à l'infirmerie. De son hilarité face à ma condition. Et des ses excuses lorsqu'il avait réalisé que je lui en voulais.

Je me souviens de lorsqu'il m'a proposé au bal. De sa façon si légère, audacieuse, et pourtant si craquante. Je me rappelle lorsqu'il m'attendait au pied de l'escalier, vêtu de son costume de soirée. De son sourire si pur, si émerveillé lorsque j'avais descendu l'escalier, habillée de ma robe bleu ciel préférée qui changeait chacun de mes pas en un glissement magique. Des paillettes dont elle était ornée. Je me souviens du bras qu'il m'a tendu, des compliments dont il m'a abreuvé, du champagne qu'il a servit dans ma coupe. Des chansons sur lesquelles nous avons dansé, celles où nous avons tournoyé. De cette nuit magique, incroyable, qui avait marqué le véritable début.

Je me souviens du lendemain où il s'est assis à côté de moi en métamorphose, prenant la place habituelle de Alicia Spinnet. Du regard assassin de cette dernière lorsqu'elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'installer aux côté de George. Je me rappelle les petits oiseaux en papier que Fred a animé, n'ayant cure des avertissement du Professeur McGonagall. De l'heure de retenue qu'il avait récolté avec le sourire, tandis que je m'inquiétais pour lui. Tout ça pour me faire rire. Et Merlin sait comme il avait réussi.

Je me souviens de ce matin d'hiver où il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard. Sachant pertinemment que la prochaine visité était dans trois semaine. Je me rappelle avoir accepté sur un coup de tête, simplement parce que les heures passées avec lui me faisait me sentir légère et vulnérable. Du passage secret que nous avions emprunté pour nous échapper du château. De nos gloussements qui avaient résonné dans le tunnel menant à Honeydukes. De la bataille de boule de neige que nous avions faite, près de la cabane hurlante. De comment il m'avait laissé gagner et de la façon dont il avait nié lorsque je l'en avais accusé. Des anges qui nous avions tracé dans la neige. Et du baiser que nous avions échangé, notre tout premier, avant de rentrer au château.

Je me souviens ma joie sans pareille lorsque je m'étais glissée dans mon lit le soir, toutes me pensées dirigées sur une seule personne. Des rires étouffées et des paroles de mes amies, lorsque je le leur avait annoncé le lendemain en cours de charmes. De leur mines envieuses et pourtant réjouies de mon bonheur. De mon cœur, qui battait désormais plus fort que de coutume.

Je me souviens nos moments volés dans les couloirs du château. Des oeillades qu'il me lançait pendant les cours. De nos après-midi dans le parc, où il ne perdait jamais une occasion de me taquiner. De nos longues soirées au coins du feu, entourées de nos camarades, dans la salle commune.

Je me souviens de nos rires. Car il me faisait rire comme personne. Il avait le pouvoir de me rendre ma bonne humeur rien que se présentant à moi. Je me rappelle nos sourires d'amoureux, ceux qui rendaient nos amis fou d'agacement et qui nous amusaient d'autant plus. De nos noms, gravés dans le saule cogneur du parc par une habile prise de risque de Fred. De son nez cassé que j'avais essayé réparer moi-même et qui avait finit par couler encore plus. De notre visite chez l'infirmière qui l'avait réparé en un coup de baguette, et de son air suspicieux lorsque nous avions refusé de dire la cause d'une telle blessure.

Je me souviens de notre première retenue ensembles, lorsque nous avions joué à cache-cache à minuit dans le château et que Rogue nous avait retrouvé en train de nous embrasser en bas de la tour d'astronomie. Je me souviens des trophées qu'il avait fallu épousseter, des armures qu'il avait fallu lustrer, des sols qu'il avait fallu laver. Mais à aucun moment nous n'avions laissé l'abattement nous gagner.

Je me souviens de notre premier été où nous avions été séparé en tant que couple. De longues heures à fixer la fenêtre en se demandant s'il pensait à moi. Des lettres que je lui avaient envoyé, celle que j'avais reçu. Toutes pleines d'espoir et de promesse.

Je me souviens des réunions de l'AD à la rentrée. De ma joie de pouvoir tenir tête à Ombrage, et pourtant ma peur face au mépris total de Fred envers les nouvelles règles qu'elle avait installé. Des larmes que j'avais versé lorsque je le voyais revenir avec la main ensanglanté d'une nouvelle retenue avec la grande Inquisitrice.

Je me souviens de ma colère lorsqu'il m'avait abandonné en milieu d'année en s'enfuyant de l'école avec son jumeau, sans même me prévenir. Puis de ma fierté lorsque tout le monde n'avait parlé de cela pendant des mois. De mon amertume toujours existante lorsque je ne pouvais rien recevoir de lui qui ne serait intercepté par Ombrage. Des heures que j'avais passé à les maudire.

Je me souviens de ma joie, éclatante, lorsque j'avais aperçut Fred en descendant du train, à la gare de King Cross. De son sourire vainqueur et pourtant timide, du bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait dans sa main. Du moment où je m'étais jetée dans ses bras et où je l'avais serrée le plus fort possible contre moi. De notre danse de la victoire, entourée de moldus et sorciers, sans qu'aucun de nous ne se soucie de notre public.

Je me souviens de la première fois que je m'étais dévoilée à lui. De la boule d'anxiété qui reposait dans mon ventre. De la robe de sorcière que j'avais laissé glissé. De son regard aimant, et pour la première fois, sérieux. De ses paroles touchantes, murmurées au creux de mon oreille. De son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. De mon amour, plus fort que jamais, que je lui avais répété maintes fois. De son air touché et ses yeux rempli d'étincelles. De mes larmes de gratitudes. De sa main que j'avais serré ensuite, allongé à ses côtés et écoutant sa respiration régulière.

Je me souviens de tellement de choses. Tellement de détails qui ont ornés notre relation. Tellement de mots, de paroles non dites. De disputes a effacer, et au contraire, de moments à refaire. Je me souviens que c'est à ses côtés que j'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie. Je me souviens de nos rires, nos larmes, nos cri, nos blessure, nos recouvrances. Je me souviens de tout. Et pourtant, tout n'était pas assez. Ou peut-être trop.

Je me souviens de la bataille de Poudlard où je me suis battue avec acharnement. Du sang que j'ai fait couler. De celui que j'ai sauvegardé. Je me souviens de tous ces visages familiers qui tombaient les uns après les autres. Mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais pensé découvrir celui-ci.

Je me souviens de mon cri lorsque j'ai vu Fred étalé au sol, le visage sans vie. De mon hurlement d'agonie, remplie d'horreur. De ma répulsion face aux autres qui essayaient de me contenir. De mon empressement à me précipiter à ses côtés pour pouvoir observer son doux visage une dernière fois. De mon envie de le rejoindre lorsque j'avais dirigé ma baguette sur ma poitrine, m'apprêtant à prononcer la formule de mort. Du bois de houx qui s'était cassé lorsqu'on me l'avait brisé pour m'empêcher de me tuer. De mes larmes, impossibles à arrêter. De mes sanglots de peur, de douleur et de malheur. De ma course dans les bois, loin de tout, où je m'était écorchées le corps entier avant de m'évanouir. De mon réveil, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, avant que la réalité ne me rattrape.

Il n'y avait plus que moi. Puis il y a eu George.

C'était son portrait craché, pourtant il n'avait rien de pareil à son frère. Mais c'était le seul qui me comprenait. Le seul qui mesurait ma peine, qui la partageait, qui la redoutait. Le seul qui trouvait les mots justes, ou au contraire, l'absence de mots. L'absence de paroles vides de sens. Comme moi, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Pourtant, on nous demandait de nous battre. De vivre pour les gens qui comptaient sur nous mais sur qui nous ne comptions pas. Et nous avons obéit. De la seule manière possible.

Je me souviens de notre mariage. De toute la cérémonie organisée par Mme Weasley et ma propre mère. De l'assemblée qui nous scrutait. Des chuchotis qui se répercutaient sus le plafond de le tente. Des regards plein de mépris, de pitié, de surprise ou de compassion. Pas la moindre joie. Pas le moindre sourire. Un mariage aussi mort que le bonheur en nous.

Il n'y avais que moi. Et il n'y aura toujours que moi.


End file.
